indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Russia
Russia or the Russian Empire was a large country covering the easternmost part of Europe and the northern part of Asia. Focused primarily in the west, it was ruled by emperors called czars from its founding as the expansion of the tsardom of Moscow until Russian Revolution of 1917, when the government was deposed and eventually was replaced by the communist leaders of the Soviet Union (which dissolved near the end of the twentieth century, with the main Russian component forming the Russian Federation. During the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, the capital of Imperial Russia was Saint Petersburg (renamed Petrograd during the Russian Revolution, then Leningrad under the Soviet Union). Covered vast plains in the west, Russia was strongly agricultural, with many inhabitants engaged as peasant farmers. Industrialization in the late nineteenth century started to create political upheaval in the early twentieth century. Prior to World War I, the Russian Empire became allies of Serbia, France and the United Kingdom. When Austria declared war on Serbia, Russia immediately sided with its smaller ally, and then also pulled the French and British into the war against the Germans and Austrians. However, the war caused major economic hardship and the royal leaders of Russia were forced to abdicate and were later executed in 1917, and in the midst of the World War, a civil war was fought for control of Russia between Bolshevik (Communist) forces and anti-Bolshevik forces. Adventures in Russia Indiana Jones made several visits to Russia during his adventures. In 1909, Jones traveled to Russia with his family as part of his father's world lecture tour. After causing a disturbance at a wedding at the Akhmatov estate, young Jones ran away from his parents, and met a fellow runaway, Leo Tolstoy. Together they ventured through rural Russia, meeting peasants, Gypsies, and running from Cossacks. After a few dangerous days of life on the road, they decided to return home, and Jones was reunited with his worried parents and Miss Seymour. The four traveled by train to Odessa, where they caught a boat to Greece, via Constantinople. On the journey, Miss Seymour's health declined and she was forced to recover in Athens. In 1913, Jones traveled to Saint Petersburg and Baku with a new friend, a Russian with royal blood, while they evaded revolutionary plots. In 1917, Jones, now a member of French intelligence, was sent on a mission to Petrograd. He made friends with some of the locals, and was caught in a moral decision to either complete his mission or side with his friends in the midst of the Russian revolution. Notable Russians *Leo Tolstoy *Vladimir Lenin *Yuri *Leonid Locations in Imperial Russia *Saint Petersburg / Petrograd *Moscow area **Kuntsevo ***Akhmatov estate ***Russian village ***Gypsy camp ***Tolstoy estate ***Russian church *Odessa *Tula *Orel *Karkov *Poltava *Pomoshnaya *Baku *Siberia Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father'' Travels with Father *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' * Adventures in the Secret Service External links * Category:Countries Category:Empires